


Protect

by MissHammer



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is doing everything he can to keep John warm and his blood from spill out, while they wait to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/gifts).



> I really hope it's not too angsty! I promise that the happy ending is implied. :)


End file.
